


bringing in strays

by WattStalf



Series: Erika's Cosplay Club [21]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, appropriate ships are tagged but its mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: An ordinary meeting of the cosplay group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is the last full story I have planned for this series, after the next drabble, I'll probably mark it as complete. I might write more in this universe, sure, but it is, for the most part, done after that.

After the overall success of the fundraiser, the cosplay group has enough money to buy a lot of things they needed, including a lot of supplies for making new costumes. Though they have a lot of pre-made costumes in their wardrobes, and a lot of donations from members, most of the members are rather proficient in making clothes, and like to make their own, both for themselves and in a variety of sizes so that they can fit other members.

Erika and Azusa are both hard at work, designing and creating new costumes, and Kasane is watching closely. Neither she nor Emilia know much about this, and both want to learn. Anri is reluctant to try, and Saki claims to be completely useless with a needle and thread, so they're just hanging around. Emilia, despite wanting to learn, keeps getting distracted by one of the books Erika has loaned her.

However, they have plenty of help from the other girls in the group, who teasingly claimed that Erika and Azusa have been neglecting them lately, because of all the new members. In addition to them, they were surprised to learn that Non was knowledgeable enough about such matters that she was able to learn quickly; the only thing that was more surprising was that she had been interested in coming back, in the first place.

But she's working with them rather happily, and making fast friends with the other girls in the group. Erika laments about not being able to get Vorona permanently interested, but sighs and supposes that she can't win them all, and that she's done pretty good for herself, all things considered. She, Azusa, and Non are working on outfits at Kasane's request; the older woman has worn, and worn again, every lolita style dress the club has in her size, and Erika has decided to give her something new and original to try. And, of course, she has to have something for the rest of her closest friends, to go with it.

“Karisawa, I have to ask,” says one of the girls. “Like, I hope this isn't a weird question, but I've been wondering, ever since she joined...um, are you and Kujiragi going out?”

Erika is pleased to see that, even though Kasane's expression doesn't shift, she blushes ever so slightly. And Erika, of course, doesn't hesitate to say, “Well, yeah! I thought it was pretty obvious. Though, she and Tsuchin aren't going out, but I guess it's kind of close? I don't know, that part might be complicated.”

“Huh?” The girls look to Azusa. “What does Tsutsugawa have to do with it?”

“You guys don't know that I'm dating her too?” asks Erika. “Huh, maybe we _have_ been neglecting you guys too much!”

Another girl speaks up now, saying, “But...see, I thought you were going out with one of those boys you always hang out with!” while another asks, “You're going out with  _both_ of them?”

It soon becomes hard to understand what anyone is saying, as the girls all state what they thought was going on, or the rumors that they heard, until finally, Erika has to hold up a hand to get them to calm down. All the while, Emilia keeps reading, Saki and Non both laugh, Azusa blushes furiously, and Kasane does not visibly react.

“I thought you guys already knew, before I was dating all three of them! And now, I've got Kujichi and Tsuchin as well, and then Dotachin's boyfriend...or, wait, is this too complicated to explain too?”

“I can explain it, if you'd like,” says Kasane. She proceeds to give the simplest breakdown of their relationship dynamic, even factoring Non into things, and though it is understandable, this does not satisfy, or calm down the other members of the group.

“How could you?” cries one of the girls, clinging to Azusa's arm. “Both of you, you're both traitors!”

“Aw, Reh-chan, it's not like that,” murmurs Erika sympathetically, though, of course, it's exactly like that. She was one of the many girl who had a rather obvious crush on Kadota; Azusa had been among their numbers once, and it seemed that she had never come clean to her friends that she had not only moved in on him, but had entered into a relationship that involved both him _and_ a few others.

“Azurin is a dirty scoundrel!” the girl cries, deaf to Erika's attempts at comfort, and the others join in, scolding the both of them, and a few even scold Kasane as well.

“I wonder what they'd say if they knew the whole situation with Rocchi,” observes Non with a laugh. All the while, Emilia doesn't even seem to notice the commotion.

~X~

The meeting comes to a close, and, despite the hullabaloo, they've made a fair amount of progress on their new outfits. Erika predicts that they'll be able to have those done in time for a meet up, the first one that her new friends will be attending.

“You're going to love it,” she says. “We'll get to meet new groups, and it'll be a lot of fun!”

“It really is great,” says Azusa. “Are all of you coming?”

“We're going to be there!” Saki says and Anri nods.

“I'll have to check and make sure I don't have anything already planned, but I want to,” says Non.

“And, of course, I know Kujichi and Emichi are going to be there,” finishes Erika, “so I guess that settles it! I'm going to work extra hard to make sure I've got everyone's outfits done in time, so don't worry!”

After that, it's time for everyone to go their separate ways, though Emilia continues walking with Erika, Azusa, and Kasane for a while after that, since she's going in the same direction as them.

“You know, after this, I really want to do a set of characters. I don't know if I'll be able to get the other girls to read the series, but it'll be from something all of you know,” says Erika.

When it comes time for Emilia to split off from the group, she hesitates for a moment before finally speaking. “I just wanted to thank you again.”

“Huh? What for?” asks Erika.

“For all of this,” she replies. “I've had so much fun with you! I haven't...I mean, school was very busy when I was younger. I didn't have a lot of friends, and going into my job so young, there weren't a lot of people who wanted to spend time with me then, either. And now, after moving here, I _really_ have a hard time meeting people. If it weren't for Shingen and Egor, I would have been very lonely, and then you invited me! So I just want to thank you for that.”

“Aw, you don't need to thank me! I just invited you cos I thought you had a good look for it, that's all.”

“No, no,” she says, “that's not all. And even if it was, it doesn't matter. Thanks to you, I made lots of new friends and have something to look forward to besides work. Thank you so much!”

At that, she pulls Erika into an embrace, and of course, Erika returns it, grinning from ear to ear as Emilia hugs her. Once they've broken that embrace, Emilia just moves down the line, hugging Azusa, who responds just as enthusiastically, and then to Kasane, who stiffly returns it after a moment of hesitation. She, of course, is unsure of what Emilia has to thank her for, but the blonde woman doesn't seem to notice.

“And thank you for making me such a nice outfit! I can't wait to try it on, and learn how to make one myself!” says Emilia, once she's done with the hugs, and then she says her goodbyes and heads home.

“It was so sweet of her to say all those things,” says Erika, after watching her walk away for a bit.

“Well, it's all true, you know? It really was nice of you, and I'm sure you did help her in terms of making friends,” says Azusa. “I mean, I can imagine she had trouble with how difficult Japanese always was for her. Of course, she's getting better at it, and I'm getting better at English, thanks to her.”

“I really do just invite people that I think have a good look for it, though!”

“Do you really? I mean, I didn't know Anri all that well before, and I could still tell that she wasn't in the best place the first time you dragged her in, and she's come out of her shell a lot since then. And then there's Emilia, who just admitted how much you helped her out with that,” she replies. “Like it or not, you're good at bringing in strays like that.”

“I have to agrees,” says Kasane, speaking up. “After all, I didn't have much interaction outside of business before you called me.”

“Well, geez, guys! If you keep flattering me like this, you're gonna make me blush!”

“What are you talking about? You're totally shameless,” Azusa says, shaking her head.

“Aw, you complimented me just to turn around and be mean!” Erika protests. “You better watch out, or you're gonna end up going full-blown tsundere on me, you know? Though, I guess that wouldn't be so bad, but then you might have Yumachi vying for your hand, too...”

Azusa rolls her eyes and Erika gets off on another tangent, and the three of them continue home together.

 


End file.
